


Dead Boy In The Pool

by Donts



Series: Langst [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drowning, Everyone Needs A Hug, Ghost Lance (Voltron), Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lance (Voltron) Dies, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Waking up after an eventful party, Lance finds himself hungover. And possibly dead. It's not everyday you see your lifeless body in a pool.Song FicSong: Dead Girl In The Pool by Girl In Red
Series: Langst [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Dead Boy In The Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am a classic lesbian who listens to Girl In Red lol
> 
> Lyrics slightly changed to fit story :)

_**Empty bottles everywhere** _

Lance woke up with a major hangover. The party definitely got out of hand. He groggily lifted his head to see empty beer bottles and solo cups everywhere.

_**People sleeping on the stairs** _

He lifted himself from the couch and started his journey downstairs. He carefully stepped over passed out teenagers on his way down.

_**Got something stuck in my hair** _

Lance stumbled into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He had confetti and silly string in his hair. He attempted to get it off, but failed.

_**No idea how it got there** _

Lance couldn't even remember who brought the silly string.

Hunk? Maybe Pidge?

_**This is the morning after** _

Lance shook his head, immediately regretting it as he got a headache. He decided to check out the rest of the mess he would have to clean up.

_**The house is such a disaster** _

The house reeked of alcohol. Lance could've sworn he saw pizza on the ceiling too. He internally groaned at the thought of cleaning this all up.

_**But there's someone outside** _

Lance walked past the the glass sliding door before freezing. Was someone outside?

 _ **That caught my eye**_

Lance backtracked his steps and looked outside. His eyes widened.

_**There's a dead boy in the pool** _

Someone was in the pool, unmoving. There was no rise and fall of their chest.

_**There's a dead boy in the pool** _

Lance covered his mouth. He felt sick. The body in the pool floated around eerily.

_**There's a dead boy in the pool** _

How could this have happened? Lance could only stare and wonder.

_**I don't know what to do** _

Shouldn't he be doing something? Lance opened the door and went outside to take a closer look before collapsing on his knees.

_**I'm the dead boy in the pool** _

It was undoubtedly himself that Lance was looking at. Same outfit and all.

_**I'm the dead boy in the pool** _

Chills shook throughout Lance's body as he looked at the boy in the pool. His blue eyes didn't look so bright anymore.

_**I'm the dead boy in the pool** _

Lance swallowed down the vomit that was threatening to escape and stood once again.

_**I can't stop staring at my face** _

A gruesome wonder came over Lance as he stepped to edge of the pool. Lance squinted, eyes locked on himself.

_**My summer tan has begun to fade** _

He did look different in some ways. I guess death does that. Lance notice his skin was lighter, as it the tan drained from his body.

_**Is this real or is this fake** _

Surely this is fake. A messed up prank from Pidge. Or just a hallucination that would go away when he blinked. Lance rubbed his eyes.

_**A creepy dream I can't escape** _

Upon opening them again, the body was still in the pool. Try again. Lance closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was back upstairs.

_**This is the morning after** _

See? Just a crazy dream. Lance told himself. He had to check to be sure though.

_**My mind is such a disaster** _

Lance quickly made his way downstairs, worried by the fact all the details we're the same as before.

_**But there's someone outside** _

Lance ran to the door and felt his heart drop.

_**That caught my eye** _

His body was still there, all alone.

_**There's a dead boy in the pool** _

Lance began sobbing. What else could he do?

_**There's a dead boy in the pool** _

Am I dead? Is this hell? I don't understand.

_**There's a dead boy in the pool** _

Lance opened the door to go outside once again. The dead boy in the pool didn't greet him.

_**I don't know what to do** _

Lance pulled on his hair in frustration. What is someone supposed to do in this situation?

_**I'm the dead boy in the pool** _

Lance looked at the dead body. Blue eyes. Green jacket.

_**I'm the dead boy in the pool** _

Lanky limbs. Tiny freckles. Ripped jeans.

_**I'm the dead boy in the pool** _

Silky brown hair. Thin eyebrows. Strong jawline.

There was no denying it was Lance.

_**I'm the dead boy in the pool** _

Lance plopped down on the ground and stared at his body in continued disbelief.

_**What the fuck is going on** _

Lance continued cry. Was he really dead? He didn't understand what was happening. Was this hell?

_**I'm the dead boy in the pool** _

Lance's tears started running faster down his face. If this was a prank, it was a really fucked up one. But he knew that couldn't possibly be the case.

_**This is the morning after** _

Keith groaned and put his hands up to shield his eyes. The sunlight was streaming on his face through the window.

_**My mind is such a disaster** _

Keith slowly sat up and looked around. He was on the ground by the couch. Pidge was curled up on it. He didn't even remember coming upstairs.

_**But there is someone outside** _

As he stood his eyes happened to look out the window. He felt utter dread as his eyes locked onto a person.

_**That caught my eye** _

He couldn't exactly tell who it was, but it definitely was a person. So he did the only thing he could think of.

_**"There's a dead boy in the pool!"** _

Keith's scream woke Pidge up. She hadn't exactly heard what was said. She looked angrily at Keith.

"What?" She groaned while fixing her crooked glasses.

_**"There's a dead boy in the pool!"** _

Keith's eyes remained locked on the body outside. Pidge felt her eyes grow big as she too looked outside. She sprinted up from the couch and ran downstairs, waking a few others.

"What's happening?" Allura called out, getting up from the beanbag she had crashed on, now focused on the terrified looking Pidge.

Pidge sobbed before speaking.

_**"That's our dead boy in the pool!"** _

Pidge opened the door and screamed.

"Lance!" 

Lance looked up to see Pidge and Keith running outside. He thought they could see him for a second, before Keith ran right through him to jump in the pool.

_**"I'm the dead boy in the pool."** _

Lance spoke in a broken voice. He was dead.

Allura and Hunk were next to rush outside, Shiro quickly following. Keith now had Lance's body on the concrete, doing cpr.

_**"I'm the dead boy in the pool."** _

Lance repeated. He found himself letting out a chuckle.

Shiro pushed Keith off and did cpr himself, as Keith as shaking too much to continue. Keith watched limply, shaking with eyes wide in disbelief.

Hunk had puked and was now sobbing his heart out. Pidge was crying as well. Allura had tears falling from her face as she put a hand on Shiro.

"He's dead." She stated. 

Lance watched his friends as they called the police. He stood and faced toward the door of his house. Veronica walked out.

"What's going on, Lance?" She looked at him with confused eyes.

Lance remembered Veronica telling him she had seen ghosts before. He smiled sadly before speaking and standing aside. Veronica went white.

_**"I'm the dead boy in the pool."** _


End file.
